


I Dare You

by VashaZavist



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VashaZavist/pseuds/VashaZavist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri wants to play truth or dare, and that's never a good thing. Especially when your crush, Daesung, is in the game with you. </p><p>I suck at summaries, kill me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

The bedroom was dim and a little frightening with the storm outside, as ten young people sat around in a half formed cirle. Daesung was on the bed comfortable, legs out in front of him and back leaning on the pillows. That's my bed, you thought. Why is he the one that's getting all cozy on it? You looked over to see TOP on the edge, arms on his knees. Bom was trying to get his attention, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. TOP was always very introspective, on the verge of being emo at times, only saving himself with his bingu antics. He saw you and winked with that kitten smile of his, and if you didn't have a stupidly intense crush on another boy in this room you're sure you would have fainted. Bom noticed and moved further away from him, arms crossed and pouting. You continued to see what everyone was up to as your eyes circled the room. You spotted Minzy with her hand on Taeyang's thigh, whispering in his reddening ear, he was blushing like crazy and politely trying to move it off. You giggled. He always looked like such a thug but, in the years you had gotten to know these boys you found, he was extremely shy around girls. Seungri was flirting, and failing, with Sandara. 'You're almost as beautiful as me' usually doesn't get girls, you tried to telepathically tell Seungri, who was now looking very dejected. You looked over at the last corner of the room, where two of the coolest people you've ever met sat together, G-Dragon and CL were whispering so closely to each other's faces that you're sure they would kiss any second. You found a bit of resonating disappointment as they pulled back slightly to laugh with each other. Those two really just need to admit they like each other, you thought. You were starting to get lost in your thoughts when a frustrated sound came from one of the boy's mouths.

"Let's do something fun!" Seungri whined. "Just because there's a storm, doesn't mean we have to turn into a senior citizen center! Well I know TOP is already heading there, so with him as an exception." He grinned for a second before his head snapped forward as the older man on the bed smacked him from behind. "What was that for?" He pouted, much like Bom was still doing as she glared at you across the room, and rubbed the abused spot.

TOP's deep voice broke the silent barrier, "You youngsters have no manners these days," he said mockingly making sure to shake up the tone. Everyone except Bom and Daesung laughed, Bom too caught up in the jealousy of TOP's previous wink directed at you and Daesung spacing out with his eyes fixed directly on you. You felt a blush settling on your cheeks and you thanked the lighting for hiding it.

"What do you have in mind then, Ri?" You questioned, speeding up the night. The silver haired boy smiled devilishly. He reminded you more of a fox than a panda, always so cunning and the new hair color didn't exactly help.

"I'm so glad you asked. Let's play Truth or Dare." Everyone in the room looked around at each other, exchanging glances of 'are you up for it?', 'got nothing better to do', and 'Seungri is at it again, isn't he?' A chorus of agreements rose, and Seungri grinned leaving everyone uneasy. Playing Truth or Dare with him is like going into a lie detector test knowing you're screwed no matter what you answer. "Who's going to go first?" No one dared to make eye contact with the deviant, suddenly finding something else much more interesting to look at. Except you. For some godforsaken reason you looked directly into his eyes, mentally noting that you need to throw yourself out a high rise window as soon as possible, as you watched the slow upturn of his lips. "Y/N, why don't you go?"

You gulped and nodded, figuring he would get to you sooner or later. There was no reason to forestall the torture. Except there definitely was, as you would soon find out.

"Truth or dare?" He asked, willing you to be brave and choose your death but, you played it safe.

"Truth. I'm not ready to strip for you, or prank call Papa YG just yet. I'd like to keep my dignity at least a small while longer." You sighed, getting ready for what will surely be the most embarrassing question.

"Do you like anyone in the room?" Your eyes widened, suprised he would ask such an elementary question when he could have asked something dirty or dark right away, this wasn't his usual style. You held in a gasp when you realized that he must already know the answer, there was only one person you had ever shared this information with before. He had kept it in confidence. TOP was very good at keeping secrets, you didn't doubt him. Seungri must have just noticed on his own, you weren't that great at hiding it anyway.

You mumbled something incoherent and quick, already turning redder. Eveyone's eyes were on you, Daesung's especially boring into your eyes. You wanted to throw yourself out that window right about now.

"What did you say?" Seungri's voice rose in pitch, he was getting excited with the game already. The evil bastard, you thought.

"Daesung," you said only a little louder but a lot more understandably. Much to your surprise, everyone in the room looked as though they had already known, except for the man in question. As you glanced at Daesung you noticed his head was turned to the wall away from everyone. You felt your heart sink thinking that he must be disgusted and uncomfortable knowing about your crush now. You wanted to leave but if you did that you wouldn't be able to play it off later. You had to stay, for his sake and your own. TOP moved from the bed to sit beside you on the floor, one of his long arms resting on your shoulder. He looked at you with sympathy and gave another slight smile. You could practically feel the daggers Bom was throwing with her eyes in your direction. The girl had liked the older male for a long time now, like every other female on the planet it seemed, but TOP had always found her rather annoying and disrespectful. He didn't like girls who were so forward, he only saw her a coworker and a good performer. You felt sorry for her now, knowing the pain of rejection. It was your turn to ask someone, so you looked at G-Dragon. It was time for you to play with someone else's heart, you thought. "GD, truth or dare?" You so hoped he would pick dare, which to your satisfaction, he did. "Kiss, Chaelin. It looks like you've been dying to all night anyway." You smirked, knowing CL wouldn't turn him down as she had been looking the exact same. It was painfully obvious the two liked each other, but no one ever bothered to ask why they kept it to themselves. G-Dragon looked at the girl beside him, smiling confidently before reaching out to hold her jaw and tilting her head a little. He came in closer, stopping just a few seconds before to look into her eyes which were eagerly following his, and finally pressed his lips softly against hers. CL's arms reached up to hook onto his neck as his free arm snaked around her waist. They broke free, remembering the other people in the room all staring at them with grins on their faces.

"About time, you two. Congratulations to the happy couple," TOP boomed. Everyone laughed, including the two still holding each other. They adjusted their originally positions in the corner to accommodate G-Dragon's arm around CL's waist and her head on his shoulder. G-Dragon looked at Taeyang, who was still trying to brush off Minzy's wandering hand with a scared look on his face.

"Bae," G-Dragon directed at his long time friend, who looked at him expectantly, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Taeyang's voice broke as Minzy brushed a finger over his crotch. His face bursting red, as if it were inflamed, and his own hands shaking.

G-Dragon frowned at Minzy before speaking again, "Do you want Minzy to stop molesting you?" G-Dragon emphasized 'molesting' as he glared at the girl next to his friend. She moved back in shock, no longer touching Taeyang at all and looking rather upset. Taeyang moved closer and with his still-shaking hand grabbed Minzy's.

"It isn't that I don't like you or want to do things like that with you, but it's just that it's kind of inapproriate and we're in front of all our friends. Why don't we go on a date sometime?" He blushed more, looking at Minzy shyly who had tears in her eyes, which she wiped away now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize the discomfort I was causing you. I'd love to go out sometime." She answered, her hand tightening on Taeyang's, who smiled at her. Is everyone just going to become a happy couple except for me tonight, the bitter thought invaded your thoughts and you shook it off. You shouldn't be jealous of other people's happiness, but find your own. You looked at Daesung again, expecting him to still be looking away, and found his eyes set on TOP's arm around you. His brows raised up and his lips were tightly in a line. Why does he look so upset? You looked at TOP who had been looking directly at Daesung as well, speaking to him with his eyes but you couldn't pick up on the conversation. Minzy cleared her throat. "Seunghyun oppa," TOP looked at her, "do you like Bom?" She asked expectantly and you could feel your face morph into a cringe. TOP had always been blatantly honest, and you hoped the girl wouldn't cry at his response. Minzy hadn't even asked 'truth or dare', hell it wasn't even her turn, she must be trying to help her friend out.

"I think's she a fine girl." He said, and you looked at him in suprise. Was I wrong? Does TOP like Bom too? You were still in shock when you looked at Bom, whose lips were also parted. She had been surprised at the answer herself. TOP spoke again with apology in his voice, "However, she's not my type." He finished. Bom closed her mouth, looking down. She was taking it well, you thought. TOP now looked up, at your bed. "Dae," he called the younger's name and you felt yourself blushing again and sinking down into the carpet, "truth or dare?"

Daesung spoke for the first time in a while that evening, his angelic voice filling your ears. Just one of the things you liked about him, one of the many things. "Truth." Daesung was usually brave, you had expected him to pick dare. You glanced at him again, and he was looking intensely at TOP like before. What the hell was going on between these two?

"Tell Y/N how you feel about her confession, before she cries."

"Hey! I won't cry, you nut." You hit him playfully, but harshly. What was he doing? You didn't need to hear the rejection. You understood perfectly already.

"I like her too." Or not. Maybe you didn't understand at all. You couldn't keep the surprise off your features as you looked at Daesung who had moved his eyes onto yours. "I like you too." He reiterated, blushing even more than Taeyang had. You felt your breath catch in your throat, a million questions asking to escape, but now wasn't the time. You felt TOP drop his arm off your shoulders, grinning. You would owe him, you thought.

"Seungri," Daesung said again, "truth or dare?"

"Do you even have to ask? Dare." Seungri boasted, he was the champion of this game, at least in his head.

"Rap GD's part in The Leaders," Daesung smiled wide. You couldn't help but smile as well, and soon everyone was excited and anxious to hear Seungri do something he probably wasn't extremely confident in. Everyone was wrong. Seungri broke out into performance just as though it was his part in any song, actually sounding pretty damn good. G-Dragon even joined in, CL taking her part and G-Dragon becoming Teddy for a night. The entire room erupted into applause, amusement abound in the group. As Seungri settled down and sat back in his spot, he smiled again dangerously.

"Y/N, truth or dare?" Something about his tone told everyone to be on their guard, but you were feeling over the moon and you felt a little arrogant. You picked dare. "Let Daesung kiss your neck for at least one minute, as you sit in his lap." You felt a rush of excitement drag through you, but you quickly stopped. Daesung was shy, you knew the boy well, and he would be reluctant to do this.

"I'll take the punishment instead." You sacrificed yourself. Seungri didn't stop smiling, shrugging now and thinking over what your punishment would be before raising his finger in the air like a 'Eureka' moment.

"Dance sexy for everyone." He chided. That isn't so bad, you thought as you started to get up. "Naked." You stared at the boy sitting on the floor below you, glaring at him. You were shaking, but your hand moved to your the hem of your dress, lifting it a tiny bit, when Daesung cut in.

"Y/N, let's do the dare. It's okay. Let's just do the dare." He was blushing but his arm was outstretched and his hand beckoning. You couldn't help a sigh of relief escape you as you slowly walked over to the bed, climbing onto it. You were on your hands and knees in front of Daesung, looking at him for permission to climb into his lap to which he curtly nodded. You positioned yourself comfortably, feeling the heat of both of you rise. He must be so embarassed, you thought. Your own heat was from a strange sense of arousal overtaking you as you felt the boy below you. You were wearing a dress from a formal event you had attended earlier that night, and your inner thighs felt exceptionally warm. He moved close to you, looking up into your eyes, his turn now to ask for permission which you gave. His lips dove into your neck, moving precisely and you felt yourself get more and more turned on. You had the urge to moan so you bit your lip hard.

Seungri's voice broke through the haze you two were in, he was cheering. "You can do better than that, Daesung. Come on, give her what she really wants!" You glanced to the side where you saw a conglomerate of your friends beating up Seungri for his comments. You couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, your neck moving closer to Daesung's soft lips and you lost control. The moan sounded so much louder in your ears than it actually was, and you felt Daesung grab hold of your hips. He sat back, you were both panting. You tried to move off, knowing that your minute was sadly up but Daesung's hands held firm keeping you down on him. You only moved enough to feel something shocking beneath you. Daesung was getting hard, he looked at you, his eyes were smoldering.

"Get out," he spoke. You felt your body jump in surprise at the harsh tone, his voice was deep. For a second, you thought he was surely talking to you, but soon you realized he was looking at the room. "Leave." He repeated himself, everyone staring at the boy. "I will throw you out one by one if I have to, there's not a single person in here who could take me. Get out, don't make this hard." You felt yourself grow hotter at the command in his voice, you prayed he could speak like this to you. You had a slight feeling you knew why he wanted the room to himself, moving slightly on his lap and feeling his cock against your lace thong, you definitely had a good idea of why. The room slowly got up, G-Dragon taking CL's hand as Taeyang helped MInzy, and Seungri blew kisses at the two of you with a smirk on his face as he walked past. The second the door closed, Daesung flew to your neck once more but this time he was sucking and biting. He felt desperate for you, and the thought of it made you moan again. "Y/N, why do you let TOP hyung touch you like he does?" He said in between breaths, his lips close to your ear. You didn't know if you had ever heard something so hot before. You didn't know how to answer, didn't know how to even speak anymore with the arousal taking over your mind. You were floating somewhere far above this world. He spoke again, almost growling at you, "Turn around."

"What?" You said weakly, confused as to what he was doing. You felt Daesung's hand travel up your back, to your zipper of your dress and you heard the unzipping as you felt the cool air on your burning skin. He pulled it off your shoulders and down your torso, groaning at the sight of your bare breasts, quickly kissing one of your nipples with great care. You couldn't wear a bra with this dress, and suddenly that felt like a blessing.

"Turn around, Y/N." He didn't look like his usual adorable self, in fact it would have been hard to believe that the man dripping with sexuality was ever innocent at all. It was amazing. You lifted yourself off his lap, feeling disappointment at the pressure on your center leaving and moved yourself, your ass now facing Daesung's face. He tugged the rest of the dress off at last, baring all of you for him to see. His hand moved to your ass, groping your cheeks and kneading them, before he took one back and slapped it. The sting feeling so good, you couldn't help but ask for him to do it again. He obliged, harder this time. "So naughty." He whispered into your ear, and you felt yourself shudder. He brought his lips lower, breathing into your core, you whimpered and moved back against him. "Impatient too?" He chuckled, the noise sounding so sexy you felt your knees weaken. He didn't make you wait much longer, his lips kissing you and licking along the folds. You moaned softly, both of you had forgotten about the group outside. His tongue dipped into your entrance, moving skillfully around before Daesung pulled out again instead licking at your clit. Tracing letters with his tongue, you wondered what it was until you weren't able to think anymore. Your back arched, and you lowered yourself onto your arms, ass in the air. Daesung leaned back, and you looked back at him expectantly. He only smirked and motioned for you to lower yourself. Grudgingly, you complied, trying to turn yourself back around to face him but he restrained you, tutting softly at you.

"Daesung, please." You whimpered, wanting to feel more of him.

"What?" The word was too short, the breath against your ear just enough to tease. You felt him move behind you, leaning back against him you found the feel of skin. He had taken off his shirt, excited you tried to look at him. Daesung held your neck, bringing your profile forward. "Who said you could look?" He smiled against your jawline, leaving a small kiss as he did so. "You don't like it from the back?" His voice got even huskier, and you whimpered again. You felt yourself blush even more, if you got any hotter you'd have to go to the hospital for sure.

"I- I don't know," you managed to get out as Daesung played with your nipples, licking along your neck. He hummed in the form of a question, preoccupied with what he was doing. "This, it's my first time." He stopped. His arms fell away, and you felt his body tense beneath you. He grabbed your waist gently, turning you. "Oh, so now I can face you?" You smiled, but the smile soon fell as you saw the look in Daesung's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Y/N," his voice was soft, like if it was any louder you would shatter in his hands, "this is your first time?" He looked into your eyes, if you were lying he would know. You nodded, still blushing. He placed a chaste kiss on your forehead. "I'm sorry, I've been too rough." You pushed him back, looking at him strictly. "Daesung, if you feel bad you better stop it right now. I'm having a really good time... you haven't hurt me at all." He opened his lips to protest but you closed them with your own, slipping your tongue in and making him moan into the kiss. "Stop," you said breathlessly. You took his hands, trailing them along your sides and back onto your breasts. "But don't you dare stop this." You whispered seductively, and a new flame erupted inside him. Now that you could see him, you were taken aback, his body was sculpted by the gods. Every ridge of muscle perfectly placed, his skin golden and tan, and the sheen of sweat formed on his torso made you want to lick it all off. He started to kiss you again, his lips trailing to your collarbone, in between your breasts and down to your belly button. You stopped him with a hand on his soft hair, lightly tugging up which, to your delight, he liked. "Daesung, I need you. I need more." His breathing was heavy, and you can feel how hard his dick was beneath you. His slacks tight against him, and too much against you. You moved yourself back, hand resting on the bulge in front of you. You rubbed him, watching his chest rise and fall faster than before. Becoming impatient, you unbuckled his belt and unzipped his dress pants. You looked up at him to find he was staring with hooded eyes and a lazy smile. You felt your heart skip a beat. Was that supposed to happen during sex? You brought your attention back to his crotch, taking out his throbbing member. It was big, and it isn't as though you weren't expecting it but it was HUGE. You looked up at him again, your surprise showing in your eyes and Daesung chuckled embarrassedly.

"Well, you know what they say about big noses on men." He pointed at his own nose, and you couldn't believe how even as he was being his silly self you were insanely in need of him inside you. You pumped him, rubbing the pad of your thumb along his slit. He moaned earnestly, reaching for you. You moved back above his lap, trying to position yourself like you had seen in movies and curious nights of porn, but you were too inexperienced and clumsy to pull it off. You didn't say it, but Daesung knew. He pressed you down into the bed, pinning you underneath him. You couldn't help noticing how well you fit into each other, like it was always meant to be. "Love," you nearly gasped at the word, "I'm going to put it in." You nodded in approval, anticipating the feeling of him against your entrance. "You're so wet." He groaned. "All for me?" You had assumed he was just dirty talking but as you opened your eyes and looked at him, you found him waiting for a response.

"Who else, dork?" You smiled at him. He leaned down to give you another loving kiss.

"Relax." You were suddenly aware of how tense every part of your body was, you were scared. You knew the first time hurt, but you didn't know how much. "Y/N." The sound of his name in your mouth somehow brought a sense of comfort. You looked into his eyes. "I'll be gentle. It will feel good." He reassured you, and you nodded again. He adjusted himself, his head sliding up your folds and the sensation of that alone made you arch against him. He smiled, amused. "Am I that good?" Daesung expected a smart comment back, something playful, but your mind was gone.

"Daesung, please. Fuck me." He let out a sound between a moan and a roar as you felt him push into you, slowly. He kept his eyes on you, putting a hand on your cheek.

"Look at me, open your eyes." You did. "Tell me if you need me to stop, Y/N." He pushed deeper.

"Oh my god," you breathed, "you're inside me." The simple statement suddenly meaning so much, and Daesung lost self control. He slid into you up to the base and you moaned into his shoulder, running your nails down his arms as you felt him breaking your wall. It hurt but you couldn't help feeling accomplished and ready for anything that's next. "Daesung," you whispered, he grunted in question holding still, "make me scream it. Make me scream your name." And that was it. He pulled all the way out quickly before ramming himself back into you, the sound of his balls hitting your ass fit for a porn scene but you loved it. He continued to thrust deeply and with fervor, your moans breaking through the wall.

In the living room, the group sat making small talk when they heard a feminine voice making rather sexy noises. Taeyang blushed and Minzy giggled. G-Dragon and CL looked at each other knowingly, and suggestively. A proposal being made without any words. TOP nodded at Seungri, proud of their partnered work and Seungri grinned back.

"Dae must be pretty good, huh?" Sandara laughed, hitting Seungri's arm playfully. He looked at her surprised at the flirty gesture, only to find her smiling at him. The moaning grew more frequent in a shorter interval time, now accompanied with Daesung's deeper vocals and soon they heard his name from the girl's mouth. Everyone blushed in the living room now, Seungri standing up. "Shall we go check on the newly weds?"


End file.
